Moon Also Rises After The Sunset
by San Yumaru
Summary: Apa salah membuat perjanjian dengan iblis? Ketika tidak ada lagi manusia yang bisa dipercaya. Orang terdekatmu saja bisa jadi musuh terbesar, apa lagi semua orang asing itu. Dan perjanjianku dengan iblis, merubah semuanya menjadi lebih baik. Tapi ketika aku menemukan wanita itu..
1. Rules, number 1

**Disclaimer : Masahi Kishimoto**

 **Author : San Yumaru**

 **MainCast : NaruHina**

 **Gendre : Fantasi, Supranatural, Drama, Romance, Criminal**

 **Rate : M**

 **Tittle : Moon Also Rises After The Sunset**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dianjurkan untuk menjadi pembaca yang bijak, bajalah sesuai kategori umur^^**

 **Dan cerita ini mungkin menampilkan konten yang tidak nyaman untuk dibaca sebagian orang**

 **.**

 **.**

DOR!

Suara gaungan pistol? Bukan. Bagi pria yang sedang bersandar pada mobil Jaguar kebanggaannya itu, suara gaungan tersebut seperti dentuman musik pub yang selalu ia datangi. Dan lubang indah yang terukir pada 'hewan' di hadapannya ini terlihat seperti lukisan indah Michael Angelo yang selalu ia kagumi. Pria itu terseyum sinis, mata birunya tidak lagi terlihat seperti laut melainkan stalaktit es yang runcing. Dia menggerakan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, merilekskan otot lehernya yang mulai menegang.

Senyum sinis terus terpatri di wajah stoic-nya yang sadis, sambil terus menghempaskan asap putih ke udara malam yang dingin. Tangannya terlipat dihapadan dada bidang miliknya, dengan langkah kaki yang mulai berayun pria itu mendekati 'hewan' buruan yang sudah tersungkur lemas di tanah.

Boots tebal pria itu mulai menginjak kepala sang buruan dengan memberikan tekanan kuat. Tatapan stalaktit itu terus melekat pada tubuh buruannya yang sudah penuh dengan ukirang lubang. Sekali lagi ia hempaskan kumpulan asap itu ke udara, lalu merundukan badan untuk melihat buruan berharganya itu lebih dekat.

"Oyasumi, Dei-kun" Pria itu memutar kepalanya, mencari dimana letak wajah buruannya. Setelah ia dapat kemana wajah itu berpaling, pria bersurai pirang itu kembali menyesap rokonya. "Kau lebih cantik dengan warna merah seperti itu" Bisik Naruto lembut sembari menyembulkan asap rokok ke wajah sang buruan. Ya, Naruto Namikaze, pria dengan mata biru setajam stalaktit itu bernama Naruto Namikaze.

"A-a-ak-aku, a-akk-k-ku, sungguh aku t-tidak t-t-tau, N-na-naru-to-sama" Ucap 'mangsa' yang diketahui bernama Deidara itu dengan terbata-bata. Wajahnya terlihat sangat tegang, dengan darah yang terus mengucur dari kepalanya ia terus berharap akan nyawanya yang bisa diampuni.

"Hm?" Naruto sedikit membelai surai Deidara yang senada dengannya itu dengan penuh perhatian, menyingkirkan helaian-helaian rambut itu hingga wajah Deidara terlihat dengan jelas. "Padahal lebih bagus kalau Dei-kun tau. Aku tidak masalah kehilangan sedikit uang," Naruto menggantung kalimatnya, ia menyesap bau anyir darah Deidara dengan mata terpejam, menikmati aroma wangi itu masuk kedalam pernafasannya. "Tapi Dei-kun tau? Aku tidak suka kalau di khianati anak buahku sendiri" Lanjutnya dengan suara yang berubah menjadi dingin. Nada yang manis tadi dengan seketika lenyap, tatapan matanya semakin menusuk.

Bisa dilihat dari raut wajah Deidara, kalau yang dihadapannya ini adalah iblis. Jika bukan, mungkin raut wajahnya tidak akan ketakutan setengah mati seperti itu. Naruto melepas puntung rook yang sedari tadi ia isap, untuk beberapa saat ia pandang merah bara tembakau itu lalu tatapannya beralih ke arah Deidara. Senyum sinis kembali ia lontarkan, wajahnya yang tak lagi lugu itu terlihat seperti malaikat pencabut nyawa. Perlahan ia dekatkan puntung roko itu pada wajah Deidara yang sudah penuh dengan luka, membiarkan wajah Deidara merasakan hangatnya bara tembakau itu.

"Aaarrrgghhhhh!" Teriakan Deidara terdengar begitu menyakitkan setelah Naruto menyundutkan rokonya beberapa kali pada wajahnya. Membuat wajah yang sudah penuh dengan luka itu terkelupas oleh luka bakar sedikit demi sedikit. "Tolong hentikan Naruto-sama! Akuu mohon hentikan!" Teriaknya lagi. Setelah di pukuli, di tembak, kini ia harus merasakan luka yang lebih perih.

"Sakit? Hatiku juga sakit dengan penghianatanmu, Dei-kun" Balas Naruto, yang masih asyik menyundutkan roko pada wajah Deidara.

"Bunuhh saja aku! Lebih baik aku mati dasar brengsek!" Tukas Deidara lagi sekuat tenaga. Ya memang lebih baik mati dari pada harus disiksa seperti ini. Tubuhnya sudah penuh luka tembak, walau tidak mengenai bagian vital, tetap saja ini sudah keterlaluan.

"Brengsek katamu?" Naruto menghentikan aktivitasnya, lalu ia berdiri dan kembali menginjak kepala Deidara. "Kau yang tidak tau terimakasih menyebutku brengsek? Dasar tidak tau diri!"

Buakh!

Satu tendangan telak membuat perut Deidara seakan hancur. Dengan boots setebal itu, Naruto terus saja menendang tubuh Deidara dengan membabi buta.

"Idiot! Mati! Mati saja kau sialan!" Teriak Naruto yang semakin membabi buta. Matanya menyalak, menandakan jangan pernah bermain-main dengan pria seperti dia. Puas dengan tubuh Deidara yang sudah ia tendangi, kini matanya beralih pada tangan Deidara yang sudah terkulai lemas. "Akan aku hancurkan tangan kotormu itu" Desisnya.

"Aaarrgghhhh! Terkutuk kau Naruto!" Kutuk Deidara pada pria bermarga Namikaze itu, yang kini berhasil mematahkan pergelangan tangannya dengan koyakan tanggannya tadi.

Naruto meringis, suara tawanya lepas berbaur dengan angin malam yang begitu dingin. "Kau mengutuk iblis sepertiku? Hahaha, taka da manusia yang bisa mengutuk iblis!" Tekannya, lalu meninggalkan tubuh Deidara yang sudah hancur itu.

Ia kembali berjalan menuju mobil kesayangannya. Beberapa anak buahnya menatap pria itu dengan keringat dingin yang mengucur di kening mereka. Bos mereka memang terkenal sangat sadis, dengan wajah lugu yang dimiki Naruto siapa sangka kalau pria itu memiliki jiwa yang bengis.

"Kiba," Panggil Naruto pada salah satu anak buahnya, ia melepaskan jasnya lalu ia berikan pada pria bertato segitiga terbalik itu. "Urusanku sudah selesai, tolong urus Deidara sialan itu untukku ya. Habisi dia, potong tubuhnya menjadi bagian kecil lalu berikan pada Akamaru untuk makan malam. Tapi, aku tidak mau anjing itu tertular darah penghianatanya. Kalau begitu, bakar tubuhnya hingga tidak tersisa. Kalau sampai tersisa, aku yang akan membakarmu" Lanjut Naruto, kembali dengan nada yang terdengar manis. Seringai diwajahnya sungguh membuat siapapun takut, apa lagi dengan mata birunya yang sedingin es itu.

"B-baik, Naruto-sama" Jawab Kiba cepat, ia tidak mau terdengar ragu-ragu. Karena Naruto tak segan akan menghukum siapapun yang ragu dengan perintahnya.

Naruto kembali masuk kedalam mobilnya, seseorang sudah menunggu di dalam mobil yang sama. Seseorang dengan coat hitam dan rambut semerah mawar, orang itu segera mengembangkan senyumnya saat Naruto membuka pintu mobil itu.

"Aku sudah bilang cepat atau lambat kau akan menyukai peranmu, Naruto. Yahh, aku sangat senang, aku sangat senang sekali. Naruto milikku yang lugu, wajahmu benar-benar menipu" Ujar pria itu, sembari meneggak wine yang terletak di kursi Naruto.

"…."

"Un? Totality, im so proud of you my little monster~ Rasanya tepat aku memilih hari ini sebagai kunjungan terakhirku. Dan, aku sudah sangat yakin perjanjian kita itu benar-benar sepakat," Pria itu memindahkan posisi duduknya, lalu memainkan wine dalam gelasnya itu. "Setelah ini seperti keputusanku kau tidak perlu diawasi lagi, aku benar-benar terkesima padamu Naruto. Jangan melanggar kesepakatan, okey? Pria manisku~ Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya, Kyubi-nii akan selalu menurutimu jika kau jadi pria baik. Jaa" Ujarnya lalu kemudian menghilang begitu saja.

"Cih, iblis sialan"

 **Moon Also Rises After The Sunset**

Jalanan terasa begitu sepi malam ini. Malam yang terlihat begitu gelap dari biasanya, dengan cahaya bulan yang samar membuat malam ini begitu mengerikan. Pukul 2 pagi, tidak banyak orang yang berlalu lalang, hanya satu dua mobil yang melintas. Hembusan angin menerbangkan rambut indigo gadis itu, gadis yang kini tengah berada dalam nerakanya. Tatapan pria-pria yang kini dihadapannya seperti hewan buas yang kelaparan, wajah mesum mereka terlihat begitu menakutkan. Mata mereka mengkilat, menatap gadis cantik yang tengah tersungkur di sudut gang buntu.

"Wah, wah, ini seperti nikmat Kami-sama yang datang tiba-tiba ya" Pria berambut biru ke abu-abuan itu mendekat, lalu berjongkok dihadapan gadis itu. "Siapa namamu? Kau tau, terlalu berbahaya pergi tengah malam begini. Untung ada kami yang menyelamatkanmu" Ucapnya, dengan wajah yang makin memuakan bagi gadis itu.

"Pergi! Pergi kalian! Jangan ganggu aku!" Teriaknya, posisinya yang sudah tersudut membuatnya sulit untuk melarikan diri. Tapi melarikan diripun ia tak memiliki tujuan, hidupnya adalah neraka, neraka yang tidak berujung.

Kini pria lain mendekat, teriakan gadis itu membuatnya penasaran untuk mendekat. "Kami tidak akan mengganggumu nona, kami akan menolongmu" Langkahnya semakin mendekat, tangannya berusaha meraih pundak gadis itu.

"Jangan ganggu aku, aku mohon!" Gadis itu menepis tangan pria bercelak hitam, tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan.

"Hei, aku mengenalmu. Kalian lihatlah dari dekat," Seru pria itu, mengajar empat orang teman yang sedari tadi berdiri dibelakang untuk mendekat. Setelah semuanya mendekat, pria itu menarik wajah sang gadis. "Kalian ingat, saat Hiyashi kalah judi? Dia memberikan foto anaknya sebagai bahan taruhan, dan aku rasa ini anak pria tengik itu" Lanjutnya dengan mata yang terlihat meneliti wajah cantik gadis itu.

"Ahya, kau benar. Anak pria tengik itu, aku pernah melihatnya saat aku berkunjung ke rumah Hiyashi, saat pria tengik itu menyiksa anak ini. Kalau tidak salah namanya itu..Hinata Hyuga" Timpal pria lainnya.

Benar, memang benar gadis itu bernama Hinata. Dan gadis itu, tengah menelan pil pahit baru di kehidupannya yang sudah berantakan sejak dulu, dimana ia mendengar sendiri dari pria-pria ini bahwa ayahnya menjadikannya bahan taruhan judi? Ayah yang seharusnya melindungi Hinata, malah memperlakukannya seperti binatang. Orang yang seharusnya bisa membuat Hinata merasa aman, malah menjadi orang yang membuat nyawanya terancam. Dunia ini, benar-benar neraka baginya.

"Ck, keluarga Hyuga benar-benar hancur hahaha.. Mantan keluarga terhormat, malah jadi keluarga paling buruk" Cibir pria itu lagi. Dan lagi-lagi pria itu mencoba untuk menyentuh Hinata, membuat cairan panas di mata cantik gadis itu menetes deras.

"Cup, cup, cup, tidak perlu menangis, kami tidak akan menyakitimu. Sebaliknya kami akan membuatmu terbang, sayang" Kini pria-pria itu menarik kaki Hinata, hingga rok yang ia kenakan menyilak ke atas dan membuat pria-pria itu makin kegirangan.

Hinata hanya bisa meronta, dihadapan 6 pria kekar ini apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Munkin dunianya akan berakhir kali ini, benar benar berakhir. Pria dengan berambut biru menyeret tubuhnya untuk mendekat, bau harum tubuhnya membuat hewan-hewan buas itu semakin bergairah. Posisi Hinata sudah sangat terpojok, ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Tangan dan kakinya kini di pegang kuat oleh pria-pria itu. Kini ada satu pria yang berdiri di hadapannya, dengan wajah yang mengingatkannya pada kejadian sebelum ia lari dari rumah.

Pria itu menyeringai, mengamati tubuh Hinata dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Hinata terlihat begitu seksi, dengan tubuh seperti itu siapa laki-laki yang tidak tergoda? Ditambah wajah manis dan tatapan matanya yang polos, tidak ada lelaki yang akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan seperti ini.

"Kau benar-benar menggairahkan, Hyuga" Lagi, si rambut biru melangkah lebih dekat. Bahkan kini dia tidak segan menyingkap rok Hinata hingga paha, dia sudah bersiap untuk melepaskan alat pemuas nafsu dari dalam celananya "Kau ini benar-be-"

Pipip..pipip..pipip..

"Ckh!" Pria itu mendecak sebal, padahal keasyikannya akan dimulai. Dengan geram dia meraba saku celananya mencari ponselnya yang berdering, setelah menemukannya ia segera mengangkat tanpa melihat siapa yang menelfon. "Sialan jangan meng-"

"Nee, kau bicara kasar sekali Swigetsu" Suara pria dari sebrang sana membuat si biru menelan ludah berat.

Si biru bernama Swigetsu langsung menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya, lalu menatap nama penelfon yang tertera di layar ponsel. Bulu kuduknya seketika merinding, nama yang terpampang di ponselnya ternyata si iblis kuning itu.

"Go-gomen, Naruto-sama. Aku sendan-"

"Sudah jangan banyak alasan. Detik ini juga aku minta kau antar gadis perawan ke mansionku! Jangan terlambat atau kau akan mati!" Untuk kesekian kalinya Naruto memotong ucapan Swigetsu yang menggantung, dan sekarang ia malah seenaknya mematikan sambungan telfon.

Swigetsu melirik kearah Hinata yang sudah terkulai lemas karena kehabisan tenaga. Ia kembali mendekat untuk mengamati gadis itu. "Hei, Hyuga, kau masih perawan?" Swigetsu melemparkan pertanyaan yang membuat semua temannya malah tertawa geli. Yah, memang ini pertanyaan yang lucu, sekaligus sangat tidak sopan untuk di dengar seorang wanita.

"T-tentu saja!" Jawab Hinata yang kelihatannya sangat tersinggung. Wanita mana yang tidak marah ketika di singgung mengenai keperawanan.

"Baguslah. Kita dapat perintah mendadak, dan kita harus menunda kesenangan kita ini. Bawa dia kerumah Naruto-sama" Perintah Swigetsu pada teman-temannya yang kini terlihat menegang saat mendengar perkataannya tadi.

.

.

.

Terang..

Cahaya yang sangat terang..

Matanya perih, dan terasa sedikit sakit. Begitu juga dengan kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Perlahan-lahan Hinata mencoba membuka matanya. Cahaya terang segera manusuk maya _amystys_ berwarna lavender itu, membuat tangan Hinata terangkat untuk menutupi matanya. Tapi, diamana dia? Bukankah tadi dia sedang bersama berandalan-berandalan itu?. Hinata mencoba bangun dari posisinya, dia mengamati tubuhnya terlebih dahulu, setelah ia rasa tidak apa-apa barulah dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekitar.

"Dimana aku?" Gumamnya, berusaha mengingat tempat apa yang ia tempati sekarang. Sebuah kamar dengan dekorasi Cina Classic, dan di dominasi dengan warna orange-hitam membuat Hinata semakin bertanya-tanya.

Kamar ini mewah, sudah pasti ini bukan kamarnya atau kamar milik seseorang yang ia kenal. Mata amystys itu terus menyapu ruangan itu, menatap benda-benda yang terlihat sangat mahal. Beberapa lukisan besar terpajang menyebar di ruangan tersebut. Walau baru melihat ruangan ini, sudah ia pastikan pemilik kamar ini adalah orang yang sangat kaya, juga memiliki rumah seperti istana.

Clek

Dua bola matanya kini tertuju pada sumber suara. Pintu nan megah itu terbuka, menampilkan seorang pria berambut pirang yang sudah bertelanjang dada. Siapa pria itu? Dan kenapa dia masuk kemari? Mau apa dia kesini? Hinata merapatkan tubuhnya dengan selimut, bermaksud untuk berlindung di balik selimut tebal yang ia genggam saat ini.

"Si-siapa kau?" Suara Hinata terdengar parau karena berteriak berulang kali tadi. Keringat dingin sudah melintasi wajahnya, dadanya berdegup dengan kencang.

Pria itu menoleh, mata birunya menatap lavender milik Hinata. Lalu ia mendekat kearah Hinata dengan wajah yang terlihat datar. "Jadi kau gadis yang dibawa Swigetsu?" Tanya pria itu, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Naruto. Pria yang di juluki sebagai si iblis kuning.

"S-sw-swigetsu siapa?!" Tidak menjawab Hinata malah balik betanya, membuat alis Naruto kini bertautan.

Naruto semakin mendekat, dan kini ia sedang duduk di atas ranjang king size Hinata. Ralat. Ini adalah ranjangnya. "Arogan sekali kau berani berteriak kepadaku. Buka bajumu, aku ingin melakukannya dengan cepat" Ujar Naruto, yang malah membuat gadis berambut indigo itu kebingungan. "Cepat!" Naruto meninggikan suaranya. Dan sentakan itu berhasil membuat air mata Hinata kembali membasahi pipi ranumnya.

"Aku, aku bukan wanita seperti itu," Tanpa bertanya lagi Hinata tau pembicaraan ini menjurus kea rah apa. Kenapa semua pria melakukan ini kepadanya, dia tidak mengerti kenapa.

Naruto yang sedari tadi sudah kesal dengan urusannya bertambah terpancing, kini dia langsung menindih tubuh mungil Hinata. Kakinya menghimpit kedua kaki Hinata yang tertutup selimut, sehingga mempermudahnya mengunci gerakan gadis itu. Tangan kekarnya juga sudah berhasil mengentikan rontaan Hinata yang sebenarnya sudah tidak bertenaga. Air mata terus keluat dari lavender cantik itu, suara Hinata yang sudah serak tidak mampu lagi berteriak. Ingin pasrah, tapi rasanya sangat tidak pantas ia diperlakukan seperti ini.

Naruto mulai mendekatkan wajahnya mendekat, dia bisa mencium aroma vanilla dari tubuh wanita itu. Aroma harum yang membuat libidonya malah meningkat. Kini ia mulai menciumi leher Hinata yang begitu hangat, keringat yang terasa asin itu sudah memenuhi mulut Naruto.

"Aku mohon padamu, jangan lakukan ini padaku.." Tangis Hinata yang hanya sia-sia. Dengan sisa tenaganya yang masih tersisa, Hinata mencoba berontak walau tidak terlalu berpengaruh.

"Ekh!"

Pergerakan Hinata terhenti, ketika pria itu mencekik lehernya. Mata pria itu kembali terlihat menyalak, mengisyaratkan pada Hinata untuk tidak melawan.

"Jangan munafik seperti itu," Suara dingin itu melembut, tangannya mulai bekerja untuk membuka dress yang Hinata kenakan. "Diam, dan nikmati saja. Aku tidak akan melukaimu jika kau jadi gadis yang baik" Bisik Naruto sebelum ia melumat bibir Hinata.

"Ja-hmpphhhh…hmpppp"

Lumatan yang awalnya lembut itu berubah menjadi lumatan yang ganas. Sepertinya Naruto sedikit menikmati persetubuhan ini, tidak seperti biasanya.

Degh!

Rasa sakit begitu saja menyeruak, menjalar keseluruh tubuh berkulit _tan_ itu. Badannya serasa terbakar, mungkin ini sudah bukan waktunya untuk bermain-main.

"Kkyaaa!" Jerit Hinata yang akhirnya keluar setelah Naruto merobek paksa dressnya, sehingga tubuhnya begitu saja terkspos.

Tak puas merobek dress Hinata, Naruto yang sudah dihimpit waktu mulai menarik paksa bra putih itu hingga terlepas, memperlihatkan dua benda kenyal yang makin meningkatkan nafsunya. Tapi, ia tidak punya waktu lagi, ia bisa menikmati gadis ini lain kali.

Naruto mengikat tangan Hinata menggunakan sabuknya, setelah diikat kencang ia langsung mengaitkannya pada pilar tempat tidurnya. Tubuh Hinata masih memberontak, sedangkan waktunya makin menyempit. Naruto tidak mau kehabisan waktu. Ia yang mati atau gadis ini yang harus mati. Naruto bernjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju lemari, membawa sebuah sabuk kulit lainnya. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia sudah kembali menghampiri Hinata.

"Diam! Dasar jalang!" Tukaska keras, membuat air mata itu semakin deras keluar.

"Aku bukan ja-"

Ceprat!

Cambukan keras segera menyentuh tubuh mulus Hinata, membuat gadis malang itu mengerang kesakitan. Benar saja, setelah itu Hinata berhenti untuk memberontak. Sakit ditubuhnya membuatnya tidak bisa apa-apa lagi. Ini sangat sakit, benar-benar sangat sakit. Pria ini benar-benar iblis yang kejam.

Setelah tidak ada pemberontakan, Naruto membuang sabuk itu jauh-jauh. Rasa bersalah sudah tergampar pada sorot shapirenya. Mau tidak mau. Naruto sekarang membuka celana dalam yang Hinata kenakan, menampilkan bunga indah berwarna merah muda.

'Glek'

Walau sudah terbiasa melihat ini, tapi kenapa rasanya seperti pertama kali. Aroma bunga itu segera saja menggoda Naruto untuk segera menyentuhnya. Paha Hinata dibuka lebar-lebar, Naruto sudah siap 'bermain' sekarang. Ia mulai mendekatkan senjatanya pada bunga itu, sedikit menggeseknya untuk merasakan sensasi.

"Hnggghhh..Janganhh..jangan lakukanhhh, aku mo-ahhh" Lenguhan itu terdengah begitu seksi di telinga Naruto. Beberapa kali ia meneguk ludah berat menahan untuk tidak menyantap gadis ini lama-lama.

"Kyaaaaaaa!"

Teriakan itu menggema hebat, setelah benda paling berharga milik Hinata itu direnggut dengan paksa oleh seseorang yang ia tidak kenal. Rasanya benar-benar sakit dan perih, bisa ia rasakan sesuatu dalam tubuhnya koyak oleh benda yang kini terasa memenuhi perutnya. Air matanya tidak lagi berarti. Dan ini lah akhirnya, setelah sekuat tenaga akhirnya keperawanannya terenggut. Benda miliknya yang paling suci, sudah hilang. Kini ia hanya wanita yang kotor.

"Ahhhh…hhmmhhhaahhh" Desahannya kembali terdengar. Seolang tubuhnya berkhianat dengan otaknya, harus Hinata akui ini memang hal baru yang mengenakan.

Wajah Naruto menyeringai sambil terus menggoyangkan pinggulnya. "Dasar munafik" Desisnya, yang pasti terdengar oleh Hinata.

"Janganhh…ahhh..kata-kanhh..ituhh.." Hinata tidak bisa menahan nikmatnya sentuhan Naruto. Walau ia berusaha tidak mendesah tapi rasanya tidak bisa. Ini benar-benar membuatnya melayang..

"Ahhh…shhhmmppphh…ahhh"

"Ahhh..Ahhh..Ahhh"

Bagai alunan lagu yang syahdu, desahan Hinata menggema keberbai sudut ruangan. Sedangkan Naruto kini mempercepat gerakannya. Naruto juga akui, ini persetubuhan paling hebat yang ia pernah rasakan. Bunga ini, begitu terasa meremas miliknya. Ya, meremas dengan sangat kuat hingga ia bisa melupakan apapun masalahnya. Semakin cepat dan cepat Naruto memacu pinggulnya. Dan akhirnya satu sentakan keras mengakhiri semua ini.

Puas, walau sebentar Naruto benar-benar merasa sangat puas. Shapire nya melirik kearah Hinata yang tentu sudah terkapar lemas di sana. Air mata gadis itu terlihat menjejak di wajahnya. Naruto sebenarnya tidak suka menyakiti wanita, tapi apa daya demi mendapatkan kebutuhannya dia harus melakukan ini atau dia akan mati.

Mati?

Benar, Mati. Bertahun-tahun yang lalu Naruto melakukan perjanjian dengan iblis agar hidupnya lebih baik. Perjanjian itulah yang membuatnya menjadi pria bengis. Naruto yang polos harus belajar bagaimana arti kehidupan sebenarnya. Karena uang, Naruto yang lugu bisa menjadi binatang liar. Karena uang orang tuanya direnggut. Dan karena uang ia melakukan hal hina ini. Matanya yang dingin kini berubah menjadi sendu. Mata itu kembali menatap tubuh Hinata, menatap gadis itu yang kini tengah menangis. Tangisan tadi yang ia hiraukan demi menyelamatkan nyawanya. Dia benar-benar egois.

Menyelamatkan nyawa? Ya, benar sekali.

Suatu peraturan dalam perjanjiannya dengan iblis bernama Kyubi itu adalah, ketika ia melakukan suatu hal baik, maka ia harus meniduri seorang gadis perawan.

"Maaf"

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Aaaaa… Gomen kalau terlalu panjang ya soalnya bingung mau skat dimana huhu..**

 **Ohya kalau boleh minta pendapat ini lebih baik masuk gendre apa ya? Author tua ini sudah pikun. Lupa istilah istilah dalam dunia FF. Jadi mohon minta bimbingan dan bantuannya yaaa! Jaaa~ R &R yaaa, karena kalian author jadi semangat!**


	2. Choise

**Disclaimer : Masahi Kishimoto**

 **Author : San Yumaru**

 **MainCast : NaruHina**

 **Gendre : Fantasi, Supranatural, Drama, Romance, Criminal**

 **Rate : M**

 **Tittle : Moon Also Rises After The Sunset**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dianjurkan untuk menjadi pembaca yang bijak, bajalah sesuai kategori umur^^**

 **Dan cerita ini mungkin menampilkan konten yang tidak nyaman untuk dibaca sebagian orang**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Perih.

Badannya terasa sangat hancur, sampai sangat sakit untuk menggerakan tubuhnya sedikit saja. Yang terjadi semalam tadi, Hinata harap itu Cuma mimpi buruknya. Tapi tubuhnya sekarang memang terasa sangat sakit, apalagi sakit yang ia rasakan dibawah sana, benar-benar membuatnya ingin mati saja. Rasanya untuk membuka mata saja sulit, tapi cahaya matahari yang masuk membuat lavender itu terpaksa membuka kelopaknya.

Hinata termenung, ia hanya menatap atap yang berisikan kelambu hitam dengan corak naga. Badannya tidak bisa di gerakan, terlalu menyakitkan. Bisa ia rasakan tenggorokannya sakit akibat cekikan itu, dan perutnya sudah pasti membiru. Tubuhnya lemas, selangkangan kakinya masih terasa berdenyut-denyut. Air mata terlihat menjejak tegas di wajahnya, dengan mata yang sembab seperti itu semua orang pasti tau bahwa Hinata sudah menangis seharian.

"Rasanya lebih baik mati saja.." Cairan panas yang ia kira mengering itu keluar lagi, kembali membasahi pipinya. Isakan dari tangisnya mulai terdengar. Tak hanya meratapi kejadian semalam, Hinata lebih meratapi hidupnya yang tidak pernah lepas dari neraka.

Hinata merasa mengasihani dirinya sendiri. Tidak ada orang yang mencintainya, melindunginya, bahkan keluarganyapun mencampakan Hinata. Keharmonisan keluarga hanya bertahan sampai umurnya 9 tahun, setelah ibunya dipergoki ayahnya sedang selingkuh wanita itu malah kabur dengan selingkuhannya meninggalkan Hinata dan kakanya, sedangkan yang ayahnya lakukan hanyalah berjudi dan main perempuan. Semua harta yang ia miliki habis untuk judi dan membayar hutang, tak ada yang tersisa sampai ia dan keluarga harus tinggal di apartemen sempit.

Ayahnya sangat kasar, ia tak segan menghajar gadis itu untuk pelampiasan. Dan sang kaka yang bernama Neji, dia juga kabur dari rumah karena tidak kuat dengan siksaan yang dilakukan ayahnya. Tak ada yang bisa melindunginya, tak ada seorangpun yang mencintainya, hidupnya hanya penuh dengan siksaan dan penderitaan. Apa ada seseorang yang bisa menolongnya?

"Kau sudah bagun, hm?"

Suara itu, suara itu..

'Dia kembali. Apa yang ia ingin lakukan lagi?' Tubuh Hinata kembali menegang ketika suara itu masuk kedalam telinganya. Jantungnya berdegup lagi, dan tubuhnya gemetar. Hinata melirik melalui ekor matanya, karena lehernya terlalu sakit untuk digerakan.

Ia mendapatkan sosok pria bertubuh tegap tengah berdiri di samping ranjangnya, pria itu membawa nampan yang entah berisikan apa. Hinata takut, ia sangat takut. Hinata tak bisa membayangkan siksaan apa lagi yang ingin diberikan pria itu.

Naruto mendekat, ia meletakan nampan yang ia pegang pada sebuah meja kayu di samping ranjang. Shapire-nya menatap tubuh Hinata yang tertutup selimut. "Basuh dirimu dan pakailah ini," Naruto melemparkan sebuah kemeja putih ke atas tubuh Hinata. "Lalu enyahlah" Lanjutnya lagi, dengan tatapan yang ia buang kesamping.

Hinata tetap diam, tubuhnya memang tidak bisa digerakan karena sakit. Dan enyah? Apa yang ada difikiran pria itu? Setelah melakukan ini semua ia menyuruh Hinata untuk pergi begitu saja?

"Kenapa kau diam?" Pria itu kembali membuka suara, mata birunya menangkap lavender Hinata yang terus menatapnya. Pandangannya beralih ketika melihat leher dan pergelangan Hinata yang membiru. Tak hanya membiru, bercak lebam itu malah cenderung kehitaman, menandakan adanya syok berat dalam jaringan kulit dan otot. Dan ini adalah perbuatannya semalam.

Naruto mendekati Hinata yang terlihat gemetaran. Awalnya Naruto hanya duduk disamping ranjang, sampai akhirnya ia beranjak ke tengah untuk lebih dekat. Ia kembali mengamati gadis yang tengah mentapnya dengan tatapan dendam, ia mengerti gadis itu pasti sangat ingin membunuhnya. Naruto menarik bahu Hinata untuk naik, agar posisinya menjadi setengah duduk. Dengan perlahan ia membantu Hinata untuk mengganti posisinya, sedangkan yang Hinata lakukan hanya diam. Toh, apalagi yang bisa ia perbuat selain diam?

Setelah posisinya dirasa sudah pas, Naruto menurunkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh Hinata, membuat mata gadis itu terpejam. Apa Naruto tidak puas dengan kejadian semalam? Apa ia menginginkannya lagi? Tidak, bukan hal itu yang Naruto inginkan sekarang. Setelah ia turunkan selimut itu, ia menggunakan kemeja yang ia lempar tadi untuk menutupi payudara Hinata. Ia membalut benda itu dengan kemeja lalu mengikatnya di punggung.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Suara serak Hinata kembali terdengar, walau dengan susah payah ia kumpukan tenaga untuk mengucapkan kata pendek itu.

Aktivitas Naruto terhenti, matanya mendelik sebentar lalu melanjutkannya lagi. Tangannya beranjak ke atas nampan yang ada di atas meja, ia mengambil sebuah mangkuk yang berisikan krim berwarna bening. Lalu dengan penuh hati-hati ia oleskan krim itu pada luka yang ada di tubuh Hinata. Hinata kembali membuka matanya, hati mencelos kaget melihat apa yang pria jahat ini lakukan padanya. Ini tidak seperti apa yang ia bayangkan. Sekarang laki-laki itu tengah mengobatinya, bahkan dengan sentuhan yang terasa penuh perhatian.

Sekali lagi Naruto sedikit menurunkan selimut itu hingga pinggang, ia mendapati kulit Hinata yang terkelupas akibat cambukannya. Lukanya cukup parah, darah kering yang terlihat mengering itu membuat luka itu semakin menyedihkan. Kini Naruto kembali menggambil sesuatu dari nampan itu. Ia mengambil sebuah mangkuk yang berisi air hangat, juga mengambil sebuah handuk berwarna putih. Naruto memasukan handuk itu dan memerasnya, lalu ia berusaha membersihkan darah yang menutupi luka pada perut Hinata.

"Ahh!" Tubuh Hinata menggenjang, walau sudah perlahan tapi rasanya masih saja sakit.

Naruto menoleh, menatap Hinata yang terlihat kian lemas. "Sakit ya?" Tanyanya polos, tatapan sendu terlempar pada lavender sayu milik Hinata yang sembab. Walau sudah berulang kali melakukannya, Naruto masih saja merasa bersalah jika wanita yang sudah ia setubuhi itu menangis. "Maafkan aku ya. Aku harus menyelamatkan diri" Gumam Naruto, sambil terus mencoba membersihkan luka pada tubuh Hinata.

Alis Hinata bertaut heran. Sebegitu mudahnya kah dia meminta maaf setelah apa yang dia lakukan kepadanya? Namun sikap pria yang sekarang ada di hadapannya ini 360 derajat berubah, sikap kasarnya semalam menjadi sangat lembut. Rasanya seperti berhadapan dengan pria yang berbeda.

"Maafkan aku ya, aku tidak bermaksud melukaimu," Mata shapire itu tak lagi setajam stalaktit es, mata shapire itu kini seperti air danau yang tenang. "Kau sudah makan? Kau terlihat sangat lemas"

"….."

"Kehabisan suara? Aku akan buatkan jahe ginseng hangat dulu ya, anggap itu sebagai tebusan permintaan maafku" Ucap Naruto pelan. Ia meletakan kompresan itu tetap berada di atas perut Hinata, bermaksud agar darah kering itu melunak dan mudah dibersihkan.

Tak berapa lama benar saja Naruto kembali dengan membawakan segelas cangkir berisikan minuman jahe-ginseng, ia kembali mendekat kearah Hinata dan membantu gadis itu untuk meminumnya.

"Tenggorokanmu sudah enakan?" Naruto bertanya, dengan wajah datarnya yang berkarisma.

Hinata mengangguk, walau sudah lebih baik tapi tenggorokannya masih sakit, apalagi Naruto memberikan cekikan kuat tadi malam. Tubuhnya memang sudah terasa lebih nyaman, melihat Naruto yang bersikap seperti ini membuatnya heran.

Naruto kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya tadi, membersihkan luka pada perut Hinata. Setelah luka itu kering lalu ia memberikan krim itu lagi. Membuat Hinata mengerang kesakitan.

"Bb-isakah kau lebih pelan" Rintih Hinata setengah menggeliat.

"Aku sudah berlaku sebisaku, dasar tidak tau terimakasih" Tukas Naruto, membuat hati gadis itu kembali kaget. "Dimana Swigetsu mendapatkanmu?" Tanya Naruto, dengan mata yang terus fokus pada luka di perut Hinata.

"Swigetsu?"

"Pria berambut biru, dengan gigi runcing seperti piranha" Naruto diam sebentar, membereskan handuk dan mangkuk yang ia gunakan untuk mengobati luka Hinata. Lalu tangannya meraih selimut untuk kembali menutupu tubuh gadis itu. "Dia menemukanmu dimana? Pub? Tempat prostitusi? Atau kawannya? Dimana dia menemukanmu?"

"Sudah aku bilang aku bukan wanita seperti itu. Aku ingin pergi dari rumah, pria itu menghadangku dan ingin memperkosaku" Jawab Hinata jelas, namun dengan suara yang masing terdengar serak.

"Ow, pantas saja," Naruto menggantung kalimatnya, lalu membaringkan tubuhnya bersebelahan dengan Hinata. "Kenapa kau pergi dari rumah?" Lanjutnya melayangkan pertanyaan kedua.

"Karena ayahku, dia juga ingin memperkosaku" Hinata menahan air matanya, bayangannya kembali pada pria berambut panjang itu.

Naruto sedikit terkekeh, "Berantakan sekali hidupmu. Lepas dari ayah dan Swigetsu, kau tetap saja di perkosa- maksudku, kau yang munafik itu menikmati persetubuhan kita tadi malam" Sindirnya.

"Aku ingin mati," Shapire Naruto mendelik, menatap Hinata dengan tatapan yang seolah senang. "Bisakah kau membunuhku saja" Kepala Hinata menoleh, hingga mata mereka bertatapan.

"Bisa saja," Pria itu beralih memiringkan tubuhnya, menatap Hinata lebih dekat lalu menyentuh pipinya. "Aku akan membunuhmu secara perlahan" Desisnya, bisa dilihat seringai yang mengerikan di wajah pria berkumis kucing itu.

"Dasar pria rendahan," Hinata membalas desisan Naruto, membuat pria itu merengut marah. "Kenapa ada orang sepertimu. Sebaiknya kau juga mati saja. Orang sepertimu tidak pernah tau bagaimana neraka yang sudah aku jalani" Timpalnya lagi.

Naruto berdiri dari tidurnya, kini pria itu kembali menindih tubuh Hinata. "Nerakamu, hm? Hei wanita naïf," Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya, kembali mengecup bibir Hinata yang sedikit bengkak. "Apa yang kamu tau tentang neraka? Kau bilang aku tidak tau bagaimana neraka yang kau jalani, hm? Bagaimana aku tidak tau kalau aku sendiri adalah iblis penguasa neraka" Ujarnya setengah terkekeh. Ucapan wanita bersurai indigo ini sekarang membuatnya tertantang, seberapa jauh keberanian wanita ini.

"Pergi kau dari atas tubuhku! Kau itu menjijikan sekali!"

Plak!

"Kau bilang aku apa?" Tanya Naruto geram setelah ia melayangkan satu tamparan keras pada pipi Hinata. Ia tidak mengira bahwa wanita ini berani menghinanya, sungguh ia merasa tersinggung.

"Kau menjijikan! Kau begitu menjijikan sampai kau tidak pantas untuk hidup!" Suara teriakan Hinata menggema, seakan melupakan kerapuhannya gadis itu berontak dengan kebat.

"Kau!" Naruto menarik rambut panjang Hinata, "Tidak tau terimakasih! Semua manusia itu tidak tau terimakasih! Dasar jalang tidak tau diri!" Wajah Naruto memerah, kilatan matanya terlihat semakin mengerikan. Danau yang damai, kembali meruncing menjadi stalaktit.

"Aku bukan jalang pria rendahan!"

Plak!

Satu tamparan telak kembali menghiasi pipi putih Hinata, dan tamparan itu berhalis merobek bibir gadis malang itu. Tangan Naruto masih kencang menjambak indigo itu, hingga bisa Hinata rasakan helaian rambutnya terlepas dari kulit kepalanya.

"Wanita sepertimu, aku ingin sekali merobek mulutmu, mematahkan semua persendianmu, mematahkan lehermu, mencongkel mata sialan itu, dan membakar wajahmu itu!" Naruto masih menggeram, seakan tak puas dengan perlakuannya pada Hinata. Padahal wajah gadis itu sudah babak belur, ucapan gadis itu kini sudah memancing amarahnya kembali.

"Bunuh saja kalau kau mau!" Tantang Hinata berani, walau dengan mata yang lebam tapi lavender itu masih bisa menyalakan tatapan kebencian.

"Das-"

"Naruto-sama" Panggil seseorang yang baru muncul dari pintu, membuat Naruto menggantung perkataan yang belum sempat selesai. Ia menoleh kea rah suara. Rupannya itu Kakashi, penasihat Naruto yang paling ia percaya.

Naruto menghempaskan kepala Hinata dengan kencang, lalu turun dari ranjangnya. "Kenapa tidak mengetuk?" Tanyanya, dengan suara yang masih dipenuhi oleh emosi.

"Ada seseorang masuk kedalam mansion dan-"

"Kenapa bisa! Apa tidak ada yang menjaga!?" Suara itu kembali menyalak.

Kakashi yang tadi menatap Shapire itu membuang pendangannya, "Penyusup masuk ketika kita sedang merolling penjaga. Dan, dan, p-penyusup itu, d-i-dia" Kakashi tak mampu lagi melanjutkan kalimatnya, Kakashi takut bosnya ini akan memenggal kepalanya.

"Kau gagu ha!" Naruto mendekat kearah Kakashi dengan tangan yang mengepal kuat. "Dan apa?! Kau tau aku paling tidak suka jika ada keraguan di mulut anak buahku!" Tukasnya.

Kakashi segera meneguk ludah, rasanya posisinya sedang terombang-ambing. Mata hitamnya kembali menatap Naruto, berusaha penuh mengumpulkan ketidak raguannya. "Dia membunuh Iruka, Asuma, dan sepuluh penjaga lainnya" Ujarnya setelah yakin kalau suaranya tidak akan terbata.

Mata Naruto yang tadi menyala marah kini berangsung padam, terukir senyuman tipis di wajahnya. "Jadi dia mengincar orang-orang lama ya? Bagus. Aku ingin tau siapa manusia kurang ajar yang berani melakukan itu. Sungguh dia menyakiti hatiku" Ucap Naruto setengah terkekeh.

"Aku harap penyusup itu juga membunuhmu!" Tukas Hinata, yang ternya sedari tadi mengamati percakapan mereka.

"Wah, wah, kau ambisius sekali-"

"Naruto-sama!"

DUB!

"Arghh!"

Suasana menegang, saat penyusup itu datang dari jendela dan menembakan peluru dengan longsong peredam itu. Penyusup yang mengincar Naruto malah menembak Kakashi yang berhasil mendorong tubuh Naruto hingga tersungkur.

DUB! DUB! DUB!

Penyusup itu menembakan senjatanya kesegala arah, kaca jendela yang hitam membuatnya sulit untuk menembak dengan benar.

Naruto yang tadi tersungkur segera bangun, menyeret tubuh Kakashi untuk berlindung dibalik tempat tidurnya. Tak hanya Kakashi, ia juga menyeret tubuh Hinata untuk ikut berlindung. Setelah membuat posisi Kakashi dan Hinata aman ia langsung membuka laci mejanya, mencari pistol yang ia simpan disana.

"Sudah kehabisan peluru, huh?!" Teriak Naruto pada penyusup yang masih ada di balkonnya. Ia berdiri, menghadap di penyusup yang terlihat sedang me-reload pelurunya. "Aku senang dengan orang yang pemberani, tapi," Naruto sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya, dengan jari telunjuk yang mengarah ke badan penyusup itu. "Kyubi ga satan, avada kedavra" Sebutnya.

Dan dengan seketika iblis merah itu muncul di belakang si penyusup. Dia menyerupai asap, asap yang langsung membalut tubuh penyusup itu. Asap merah Kyubi membentuk gumpalang yang menutup tubuh si penyusup.

Setelah itu tercium aroma anyir darah yang sangat kuat. Dan setelah asap Kyubi menghilang, tubuh penyusup itu sudah terkuliti, tanpa bekas darah yang menjejak. Tak ada satu tetes darahpun yang keluar, hanya aromanya saja.

"Wah, Kakashi" Dia kembali menyeringai. "Kita bisa menjual organnya, dan setelah itu kita akan berpesta ria! Hahahaha!" Tawanya terdengar menggelegar, dengan symbol aneh yang terukir di daerah pusarnya. Simbol yang biasanya berwarna hitam itu kini menyala seakan ada bara disana.

Pip!

Suara Naruto terhenti ketika mendengar suara aneh itu. Matanya tertuju pada sesuatu yang tertanam di dada penyusup itu. Benda dengan kabel, dan waktu yang terus berdetak. 10 detik.

"Sial! Di tubuhnya tertanam bom!" Teriak Naruto yang langsung berlari menjauhi mayat tersebut.

Begitu juga dengan Kakashi yang berusaha berlari. Tembakan itu hanya mengenai bahunya, walau sangat sakit tapi dia harus pergi dari tempat ini.

Kakashi dan Naruto berhasil keluar dari ruangan itu, Naruto segera menutup pintu kamarnya rapat-rapat sebelum ia kembali berlari.

Rasanya ada yang tertinggal.

Naruto mengehentikan langkahnya, matanya melirik kearah pintu kamarnya yang megah. "Sialan!" Umpatnya yang langsung kembali ke arah kamar itu.

"Naruto-sama jangan kembali!" Teriak Kakashi yang ada di belakangnya.

Naruto tak menggubris, ia terus berlari. Ia buka kembali pintu kamarnya dan menemukan Hinata yang masih meringkuk di lantai. Tanpa fikir panjang lagi Naruto berlari kea rah gadis itu dan segera mengangkat tubuhnya. Tubuh gadis itu gemetar hebat.

Tidak, waktunya tidak akan cukup untuk kembali keluar kamarnya. Tapi Naruto masih berusaha berlari untuk mencapai pintu. Dia tau, ini akan sangat membahayakan nyawanya.

"KYUBI GA SATA-"

BUARRR!

Bom itu meledak. Tidak Terlalu besar. Tapi cukup untuk menghancurkan kamar Naruto, dan membuat tubuhnya terpental lumayan jauh.

Hinata yang sedari tadi menutup mata kini membuka manik lavendernya. Badannya masih gemetar hebat, di tambah dengan suara ledakan barusan. Suasana masih gelap. Tapi tubuhnya serasa didekap sesuatu, sesuatu yang membuatnya tetap aman.

"Ugh!"

Seseorang yang mendekapnya kini beranjak, memperlihatkan wajahnya datar. Ada banyak darah yang keluar dari hidung dan mulutnya. Tangan pria itu gemetar, menopang tubuhnya untuk melindungi Hinata.

"K-k-kau-"

"Kakashi.." Suaranya terdengar sangat lemah, tapi dia masih mempunyai tenaga untuk kembali berdiri. "Kakashi, kau dimana?" Ucapnya lemas. Walau dengan tubuh yang terhuyung, Naruto masih berusaha tetap berjalan mendekati pria bermasker itu.

Kakashi yang melihatnya segera berlari kearah Naruto, lalu menopang tubuhnya. "Kau tak apa, Naruto-sama?" Nada Kakashi terdengar sangat khawatir.

"Kau fikir aku lemah, huh?" Tolak Naruto, dan mendorong tubuh Kakashi menjauh. "Cepat, kau tau harus apa" Naruto terduduk, kakinya masih merasa lemas.

Tanpa menjawab Kakashi segera pergi untuk kembali mencari gadis. Ia sudah mengenal Naruto, sangat amat mengenal bocah itu. Dengan perasaan khawatir Kakashi terpaksa meninggalkannya sebentar.

"Terimakasih telah menyelamatkanku!"

Manik biru Naruto melirik, menatap Hinata yang tadi berteriak. Wajah gadis itu terlihat menahan air matanya lagi. Dia terlihat seksi.

"Bukannya kau tadi ingin kalau aku mati? Kenapa kau malah berterimakasih?" Cibir Naruto yang melihat Hinata perlahan mendekatinya.

"Aku bukan orang yang tidak tau terimakasih. Walau aku membencimu, tetap aku akan berterimakasih saat kau menolongku. Jadi aku ucapkan terimakasih, telah menyelamatkan nyawaku" Gumam Hinata. Kini ia dapat melihat wajah yang sedang dibanjiri darah itu dari dekat.

Naruto terkekeh. "Kau benar-benar perempuan naïf. Mana bisa seperti itu. Walau aku akan membunuhmu kau juga akan berterimakasih, huh? Pantas saja hidupmu hancur"

"Tentu saja," Kekehan Naruto terhenti. "Tentu saja aku akan tetap berterimakasih. Karena kau sudah menolongku, karena kau sudah mempertaruhkan nyawamu untukku! Walaupun akhirnya kau akan membunuhku setidaknya aku tetap menjadi orang baik" Lanjut Hinata dengan mantap.

"Tch. Hidupmu tidak akan menang jika kau terus mengalah. Mengerti-"

"Bawa aku ikut bersamamu!" Seru Hinata saat Naruto hendak meninggalkannya.

Dan itu berhasil membuat dahi Naruto mengerut. "Untuk apa? Dan karena alasan apa aku harus membawamu, jalang" Tolak Naruto dengan memberikan tekanan di akhir katanya.

"Karena baru kali ini aku dilindungi oleh seseorang. Aku merasa kau bisa melindungiku, jadi aku ingin ikut bersamamu" Balas Hinata.

"Ahh," Naruto menyunggingkan sudut bibirnya. "Boleh saja. Tapi jangan menyesal ya, karena ada hal yang tidak terduga yang akan kau rasakan" Lanjut Naruto, lalu meninggalkan gadis itu.

Hinata penatap punggung Naruto yang semakin menjauh. Keputusannya untuk mengikuti pria itu cukup bulat. Setidaknya ia akan dapat perlindungan dan tempat bernaung. Apa benar menjadi orang baik itu salah? Tapi memang kenyataan menunjukan bahwa orang jahatlah yang selalu benar. Kebaikan hanya menang dalam cerita, bukan dalam kisah nyata. Apapun yang akan terjadi nanti bisa ia fikirkan. Tapi pria bernama Naruto itu, entah kenapa Hinata melihat ada yang terpenjara di balik mata birunya. Seperti ada jiwa lain yang terpenjara.

 **TBC**

* * *

Waaa nangis bombayyyy! Naruto akhirnya tamat setelah 15 tahun menemani San! Huaaaa! Dari jaman masih ingusan, masih keluar rumah pake cd sama kaos dalem sampe sekarang udah kerja huhu. Terimakasih Masashi Kishimoto-san, terimakasih Naruto yang selalu jadi inspirasi dan wadah untuk membuat cerita. Naruto anime pertama yang bikin San jatuh cinta sama anime-anime lainnya, sampai dulu banyak poster yang ditempelin di kamar, tapi poster Naruto selalu ada paling depan. Gak pernah bosen biar Cuma liat episode ulangan. Baca manganganya ratusan kali. Masih belum relaaaaa pindah eraaa ke Borutooo! Tidakkk! Tapi intinya tetep banyak banyak ngucapin terimakasih. Naruto tetap akan jadi anime terbaik sepanjang masa, bakal diingat sampe tua. Tetap sukses Masashi Kishimoto-san, San tunggu karyamu lagi ya. Dan terimakasih Naruto sudah tumbuh bersama San, arigatou T^T…

HAPPY WEDDING NARUTO DAN HINATA! (EP. 500 [END])

#Mau buat ahh cerita nistanya xixixi


End file.
